


Mistletoe Mayhem

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Mistletoe, mischief, and no mercy.  Can you escape the Avengers long enough to make it through Christmas Eve without locking lips with the entire team? Especially when the only one you wanted to kiss had decided not to participate in Stark’s shenanigans.





	Mistletoe Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Request for @moonlover19. I know it wasn’t quite what you wanted. Hope you still like it.

 

* * *

Christmas had come upon the tower with a vengeance. You weren't quite sure what radioactive elf had exploded in Tony’s head to have him going so overboard, but you had to admit, while it was a little excessive, the decorations were nice.

Except one.

The little sprig of mistletoe looked harmless enough, but it had become the bain of your existence. At first, it was just a nuisance. Someone had hung it in the doorway, guaranteeing people would pass beneath, requiring the two to stop and lock lips. And you did mean required.

They had rigged the doorway.

If you didn't kiss in some form alarms went off, the music for the Grinch played, and you were labelled Scrooge for your lack of participation. As it didn't matter to you who you kissed just as long as that never happened again, you'd gotten good at turning your head to catch the passersby’s cheek without so much as lifting your eyes from your tablet.

You were the team's top analyst of operations and insurgencies. You planned their missions with an accuracy few could match. You were continually running ops, both real and mock to help both you and them be prepared for anything.

Even Steve himself had said no one put together a better mission than you. High praise indeed coming from the master spy.

He'd been wary at first, disliking bringing in a specialist for something he'd been in charge of for years, but had changed his tune when, before the last mission he'd planned on his own, you'd gently pointed out a few fundamental flaws. If everything went off without a hitch, they wouldn't have been a problem, but if history repeated itself and things went south, they would become huge problems. You'd offered solutions, and he'd swiftly come on board. There had still been a few head-butting moments until he'd discovered this was your gift. A strange mutation that allowed you to see all possible outcomes for any battle.

So while the mistletoe was an irritation, it had been an easily solved one. If you happened to be beneath it, you pecked your partner a kiss and kept right on going, more often than not completely unaware of who you'd kissed as you really didn't care.

One day you'd stretched up, kissed a cheek and kept going, never losing sight of the passage you'd been reading only to hear:

“Agent (Y/L/N)! What in the Sam hell?”

You'd glanced back to see a confused and disconcerted Director Fury glaring at you. “Eye up, Director. Stark’s shenanigans are in full swing,” you'd muttered by way of explanation and kept on going.

But that one incident and the nonchalance you'd given it had, apparently, put a bee in the team's bonnet. They'd taken it as a personal challenge to get a reaction out of you.

But dammit! You were busy! Life didn't just stop because someone hung a plant from the ceiling. Still, you were nothing if not stubborn, and once you'd figured out what they were up to, you'd been determined to continue along as you'd been.

After all, it was only a kiss.

Bucky had been first to make his move. You pecked him your standard cheek kiss and kept on going only to be dragged back into his arms.

“You can do better than that, doll face,” he'd quipped, his grin smug, before dipping you backward and kissing you with a whole lot of finesse.

When he'd lifted his head, you'd blinked at him and asked, “Would you like your gum back?”

It had knocked the smirk right off his face. “Nah. You keep it,” he'd grumbled, sulking as he'd marched away.

You'd brushed it off as a weird incident and continued on.

Next had been Natasha who'd backed you into the door frame and kissed you with ridiculous skill. When she’d finally released your mouth, you'd blinked at her as well.

“I need you to sign off on those reports I sent you this morning,” you'd reminded her, not a change to be had in your voice, causing her to pout as you'd gone back to your tablet and walked off.

Sam had flirted something fierce, earning him an annoyed glare as he'd held you up before finally kissing you.

Tony had been aggressive to the point of you muttering about bruised lips and speaking with HR.

But it was Vision who, knowing little of kissing, had spilled the beans by finally asking what it would take to get a response from you, that wised you up to this new round of shenanigans.

You'd changed your routine and plotted a new path to your office afterward, escaping the mistletoe mayhem altogether leaving you feeling far too smug. You planned stealth maneuvers and insurgencies for a living, but you should have known.

Tony Stark wasn't one to give up so easily.

***

“Don't you think this is going too far?” Steve asked even as he hung the mistletoe above another doorway.

“You're just scared you'll get shot down like the rest of us,” Tony grumbled.

Steve didn't say anything to that. While he didn’t want to make a fool of himself, he also didn’t have those kinds of feelings for (Y/N), and found kissing her to try and elicit a reaction kind of… mean.

When Fury had arrived, grumbling about foolish traditions, seeming flustered - an oddity in itself - and had muttered about insubordination, it had come out that (Y/N) had ever so casually kissed the Director beneath the mistletoe without so much as a flinch. That took balls no one knew she had and had started Tony down this crazy path. Just what would it take to make her flinch?

She’d changed her routine to avoid the whole mess, but Tony hadn't been deterred. Now there was mistletoe everywhere.

It hung from every doorway, elevator, stairwell and in the most used places like above water coolers, vending machines, and coffee makers. It was getting a little ridiculous.

Steve himself had never been kissed so many times by so many women. And not just women. When Frank from marketing leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth, Steve was sure he'd coloured right to his toes.

“This whole thing seems mean-spirited at this point,” he grumbled to Tony.

“You can't tell me your not curious to know what it will take. The woman has got some steel fucking cojones to kiss Fury without so much as a by your leave. I just want to know! She's so contained. Always collected. I want to see her flustered.”

“See who flustered?” asked Thor.

“And why pray tell, is there mistletoe every ten feet. Are you hosting a party for Baldur?” Loki asked, smirking at Thor.

“Brother, you know he despises that myth,” Thor sighed.

“But it is so entertaining,” Loki quipped.

Thor only rolled his eyes.

“(Y/N) has kissing beneath the mistletoe down to a science. So much so that she kissed the Director without even registering who he was until it was over. Even then it never broke her cool. We are trying to see what it will take to make her lose it.”

“Is that not… excessive?” Loki asked. “Surely if the woman is uninterested in this archaic and asinine tradition, you should acquiesce to her wishes.”

“I can't believe I share the same opinion as Loki,” Steve grumbled.

“I'm in!” Thor chuckled.

“Of course you are,” Loki sighed. “No using your other ability, Thor. That would be cheating.”

“Does that mean you'll participate as well, Loki?” Thor asked, looking put out at being stonewalled before he'd even started.

“I refuse.”

“Suit yourself, reindeer games,” Tony quipped. “Bucky, Nat, Vision, Sam and I have already gone. Cap, Clint, and Wanda have yet to catch her under the mistletoe.”

Loki scoffed at the group of them and walked away.

***

When you walked out of your office to find mistletoe hanging from damn near every available inch of ceiling space you were ready to kill one Anthony Edward Stark. Instead, you returned inside where it was safe and called up an image of the building's blueprints.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, (Y/N)?”

The AI had been your constant companion since your inception in the team as she had answers to questions you needed the information for far faster than relaying it through an email could supply. As such, it wasn’t uncommon for you to spend hours locked in a room running scenarios with only the AI for company.

“I need you to pinpoint every bit of mistletoe in the building and map it for me.”

“Why?” she asked, though red dots were already beginning to show up on the grid you’d pulled up.

“Because. If Stark wants to play this game, let’s play. Let's call it Operation Mistletoe Mayhem.”

Strategic planning was your forte after all, and you were tired of having your day interrupted by whichever Avenger of the moment was out to get you. If Stark wanted a war, he was going to get one.

Transferring everything to a tablet, you popped in an earbud. “You got my back on this FRIDAY?”

“A chance to one-up the boss? You know it, girly!” she giggled in your ear.

If it was strange to consider a computer one of your best friends, you didn’t care. With the amount of time you spent together, and her bright personality, it was incredibly easy to forget she wasn’t a person.

“Awesome. Lay-in the coordinates of all the Avengers in-house.” Blue dots appeared overlapping the red. “I’m for Logistics. Let’s do this.” With the tablet tucked close to your body, you made your way from the seventh floor to the third, changing directions and taking stairwells, ducking in offices and washrooms as you went, cleverly avoiding Steve, Thor, and Clint.

Mission accomplished, you walked into Logistics feeling smug as hell, only to stop dead when you realized Loki was standing near one the computers going over magical things with one of the techs.

As if feeling your gaze upon him, he looked up, gave a small tilt of his head, and went back to his conversation.

Relief filled you, followed swiftly by disappointment. If there were anyone you would have liked to participate in Stark’s stupid game, it would have been Loki. But, clearly, he had better things to do.

Where you surprised? Not really. He was far too refined to sink so low as to play such menial games. He may be the God of Mischief, but he had standards.

With a sigh, you made your way toward Marsha, intent on finishing for the day so you could get the hell out of here without locking lips with another Avenger.

***

It was Christmas Eve, and you were giddy with how well things had gone. You'd successfully avoided Steve, Thor, and Wanda, though on the latter’s part you assumed it was more mutual avoidance.

If anyone were to know how much you despised this cat and mouse game, it would be Wanda.

The only one you hadn't avoided was Clint, and only because he'd fallen out of a vent right in front of you, sprung up, and laid a kiss right on you.

When he finished, you glared him down and asked if he was quite done. It had successfully burst Hawkeye’s bubble. He’d pouted for two solid days.

But, finally, you’d made it to Christmas Eve. Tonight was the annual holiday party, and this foolishness would end. Tomorrow you were going to spend the day holed up in your apartment across the park and ignore any and all things Avengers for three days. As long as the world didn’t try to end between Christmas and New Years, you were off the clock, and while it might be a little lonely as you had no family to share the holiday with, you could relax and stop dodging the mistletoe. By the time you returned it would be gone for another year and the sparkly New Year decorations would have replaced the Christmas ones.

Unfortunately, you still had to get through tonight, and you doubted they would let you escape unscathed. It had become an all-out war between you and the rest of them. At no point were you safe from their meddling and shenanigans.

Honestly, though it annoyed you a little, the lengths they were all going to, it was kind of... fun. While you planned ops and ran them from Command or a quinjet when necessary, it wasn’t like you were in the thick of it. This was hands-on, in the trenches, down and dirty warfare. No, you weren’t getting shot at, no one was in danger of dying - well, except Tony from having his massive ego crushed - but damn if it didn’t get your adrenaline pumping.

But the most surprising thing you’d learned in the past few days was, you had an ally in this fight.

The first time he’d assisted you, you’d thoroughly trapped yourself, accidentally getting too involved in the mock op you were watching to notice Thor’s rapidly advancing blue dot. But then, Loki had rounded the corner. First, his eyes had widened, and he’d flicked his fingers your direction, the look he sent you warned you to remain silent.

It wasn’t until Thor passed that you realized Loki had hidden you from his brother. Apparently, the God of Mischief was inclined toward your predicament. Twice more he’d assisted you randomly when you couldn’t help being in the same vicinity as one of the remaining contestants.

The thrill it gave you to have him on your side was, perhaps, too big. It wasn’t like he was helping because he liked you, only because it allowed him a hand in the fun. After all, he wasn’t trying to chase you beneath the mistletoe, but away from it.

A nearly silent sigh escaped your lips as you put the finishing touch on your makeup. As per usual, the day had run long, but you’d brought your dress and all the accompanying accoutrements with you, taking time to get ready in your office before heading up to the party. 

With a final glance at her reflection of your office’s dark windows, you smoothed down the dark green silk dress that hugged your curves. Perhaps you’d had a dark god of mischief’s eyes on your mind when you’d purchased it. Maybe that’s why you’d chosen the colour, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

You paused to take one last look at the tablet on your desk, memorizing the layout of mistletoe for the party. “Thanks for all your help, FRIDAY.”

“It was my pleasure, (Y/N). I’ve never seen the boss so… twitchy.”

You snorted out a laugh and slipped out your door to head for the stairs.

“You do not want to go that way,” a dark voice whispered near your ear causing you to freeze.

“Why?” you asked Loki. His hand settled on the small of your back, forcing you to fight off the frisson of heat that stroked your spine.

“The Captain waits in the stairwell, and my brother lurks nearly the elevator.” He guided you away from both, heading the other way to an elevator further down the floor. “This one should be safe enough.”

He pressed the button, and you turned to look at him. The three-piece suit made your knees weak. No man should look that good in a suit. Black on black, the only colour he was wearing was in the tie that changed when the light hit it, shimmering green, the same colour as your dress. It was crooked, and without stopping to think about it, you reached up and straightened it for him, smoothing it flat to his chest once you were finished.

You paused, realizing what you’d done and pulled your hands quickly away without comment.

When the doors opened, you made to step in, only to have him catch your hand and drag you back.

“If you are looking to avoid unwanted kissing, clearing that from the elevator may be prudent.” He flicked his fingers at the sprig of mistletoe and made it disappear before guiding you forward.

The doors shut and you looked down at your sparkly gold shoes. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. A weed to be removed.”

“No, I mean thank you for your help these past few days.”

He pulled his gaze from the numbers above the door to look at you, causing a blush to flare in your face. “If you dislike the game, why do you continue to play? Simply tell them to stop.”

You smiled. When you caught a glimpse of it in the mirrored door, it only grew for it wasn’t a nice smile. It was wicked, devilish, and a little cruel. “You know, I was all set to tell Tony to knock it off until it escalated. Then,” you shrugged, “it became a challenge. Avoid and evade the Avengers. Could I do it? I certainly was going to try. I’m a little annoyed I only have Steve and Thor left. I didn’t even know we were playing until we were halfway through the game.”

A glint of mischief filled his eyes as he bent closer. “And what, tricky human, will it take to see you succumb to a kiss beneath the mistletoe?”

The elevator doors dinged as you stepped closer and wrapped your fingers around his tie. “I think you mean who, Loki,” you whispered, mouth a hair’s breadth from his. The doors opened, flooding the lift with noise before he could say anything, and you were quick to distance yourself from the God of Mischief, shocked at your own forwardness.

You made your way quickly across the floor, wary of Avengers and their shenanigans as you headed for the bar where Tony was serving as the bartender for the moment. “Stark,” you said with a nod. He only glared, causing you to smile. Widely.

“I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you’re not getting out of it. Three more Avengers, three more reactions! I refuse to admit not one person can get a rise out of you!” He slammed a glass down in front of your seat and poured a healthy dose of red wine into it.

“Feeding me alcohol isn’t going to make me all atwitter over Steve or Thor, and despite Natasha’s enthusiastic effort, I don’t swing that way, so Wanda is also out.”

He ground his teeth together audibly. “We’ll just see about that.”

“Seriously, Tony. If not even Fury makes me flinch, why would you think-” you never got to finish the sentence as you were yanked from the stool without warning, bent back over Thor’s arm and kissed rather soundly.

When he finally let you up, you kicked him in the shin. “What the hell was that! There isn’t any mistletoe!”

He looked up even as he rubbed his shin. “Then what is that which floats above your head, fair lady?”

You looked up only to find Sam’s Redwing hovering over your head with a piece of mistletoe dangling from it. “Really?” you grumbled, glaring at Tony.

“Well you’d ducked all our other chances,” he smirked.

Praying for patience, you closed your eyes and inhaled to try and keep calm. When you opened them again, Steve was standing in front of you, a blush in his cheeks, with Wanda at his elbow looking exasperated.

“Fine. Fine. You want to play this out. Fine.” You nodded as you grumbled and grabbed Steve by his lapels. With a firm yank, you pulled him down, kissed him hard, released him, turned on Wanda and pressed your mouth to hers. When you pulled away, you turned a harsh glare on Stark. “Happy?” you snapped before taking your wine and marching away, leaving the lot of them gaping after you.

The air was bitingly cold when you stormed outside into the softly falling snow. “Stupid,” you muttered.

“I would agree.”

You glanced at Loki sauntering out of the shadows, shrugging out of his jacket which he placed around your shoulders.

“Coming outside in such weather without proper attire is guaranteed to make you sick for the festivities.” He rolled his eyes, and you chuckled.

“Not one for parties?” you asked, trying to ignore the parting words from the elevator which haunted you.

“I prefer gatherings of a more… intimate nature.”

You shivered, but it was the heat in his eyes which made you quake, not the cold. “Me too,” you whispered. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Frost giant,” he murmured as the snow swirled, seeming to catch and cling to his hair as he stepped into you. “Now that the foolishness is finished and you have proven your point, shall we continue the conversation from before?” The wind whipped but heat radiated from his body, helping keep you warm. “Who would you need to kiss to inspire a response?”

“I think you know,” you said softly, clutching his coat to you.

His hand skimmed your jaw, your cheek, your neck, coming to rest beneath your ear as his fingers curled into your hair. “Yes, I think I do.” Slowly, he lowered his head until his nose brushed yours and moist air was passing over your parted lips.

His jacket fell from your shoulders when you lifted your arms to wrap them around his neck. “Loki,” you sighed.

“Patience,” he murmured, teasing you. His mouth was so damn close.

You wanted it so much. “Loki… please.”

Your entire body reacted when his lips finally connected with yours. Soft but firm, he used his mouth as a weapon, nipping, pulling, sucking on your bottom lip until you groaned and melted into him.

A small chuckle rumbled in his throat when his arm went around your waist to support you against him as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. His mouth tasted of peppermint schnapps, something you’d snicker about later, but for now, you dove in and enjoyed the play of his tongue over yours.

When he finally broke the kiss, you opened your eyes and sighed softly, “Wow.”

“Indeed,” he murmured but glanced toward the windows of the tower. “It seems you have quite won.”

You whipped your head around to find the entire team gaping at you and laughed loudly at all the shocked face. Turning back to Loki you giggled at the mischievous light in his eyes. “And you didn’t even need mistletoe.”

He was laughing when he leaned down and kissed you again.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
